


The Glass Slipper

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the glass slipper fit one of the stepsisters?</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Slipper

It was very surprising for everyone, the Grand Duke most of all. As they had entered the final house at the very end of the small kingdom, he had not expected the slipper to fit anyone.

So when it fit the foot of Anastasia Tremaine, the whole room went silent. Kit, who was watching from further in the back, found himself growing pale with shock. Of course it made sense that the slipper would fit more than one maiden in the entire kingdom, but... It had not fit anyone else.

This girl in front of him was not the woman he'd fallen in love with. Her looks were quite different, her auburn hair not even close to the blonde locks he still remembered very vividly. And her personality seemed off as well. Whereas the girl of his dreams was serene and humble, this girl was shrieking with joy as of the moment, her face red with enthusiasm.

"I shall be the queen!" she bellowed, causing her younger sister to frown.

"But that's not fair!" she shouted. "Anastasia didn't even talk to the prince!"

"Yes, I did!" Anastasia shoved her sister rather violently, standing up with wobbly steps as she had the slipper in one shoe. "I danced with him and we clearly fell in love at first sight.

"Well, then," Lady Tremaine gave a satisfied smirk. "I suppose this ends your quest."

Kit looked over to the Grand Duke, who seemed positively shocked. Quite right, too. He had still been hoping for the deal with Princess Chelina to come through. Whereas Kit had been counting on it to fail. But neither parties had anticipated.... this.

"I... There must be some mistake," the Grand Duke muttered.

"For once, we agree," Kit said, removing his disguise, watching with a plain look on his face as everyone in the room knelt in front of him.

"Your Majesty!" Lady Tremaine gasped, kneeling down.

Kit ignored all of them, walking over to the Captain.

"That is not her," he whispered to his friend.

"I can see that," the Captain said. "What would you have me do?"

Kit had a strange feeling about the place. "Search the entire house. I want to make sure we're leaving no stone unturned."

"My lady, would you be so kind as to show me around the house?" The Captain spoke up. "We want to be certain before we make any decisions.

Lady Tremaine was clearly disappointed, but she nodded, escorting the Captain out of the room.

"My prince!" Anastasia gasped, her eyes on Kit. "Do you remember when we danced?!"

For a moment Kit felt sorry for the girl. She clearly only wanted to be queen. Most likely she had been driven to that ambition by her cunning mother. But Kit had no time to give her false hope. "I'm sorry, my lady, but I do not," he said, giving her a sad smile. 

He ignored the fact she still addressed him as a prince and not a king. This house was clearly not one where he would find loyal subjects.

But perhaps it was the place where he'd find his true love, after all. He just had that feeling...

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I don't know. It's been so long since I've written something like this so I'm a bit out of practice!


End file.
